There has been known a structure formed by combining a current source converter and a voltage converter, as a direct power converter device. Here, as the current source converter, for example, not a converter whose commutation depends only upon an input voltage, such as a mere diode bridge, but an active converter whose conduction/non-conduction is controlled by an external control is employed. Such a configuration described above is described in Japanese Patent Nos. 4135026, 4135027, 4270316 and 4301336. It is to be noted that Lixiang Wei, Thomas. A Lipo, “A Novel Matrix Converter Topology With Simple Commutation”, IEEE IAS 2001, vol. 3, pp 1749-1754. 2001 describes a technique of controlling a conduction ratio of a line current in a trapezoidal waveform.